Howlin' For You
by Saoirse agus amach
Summary: Spoilers for DR.Eric's daughter from his human life was turned into a vampre shortly after him. They reunite when he is summoned by an ancient vampire to determine punishment for killing Victor. Contains new vamps and fairies. E/S, OC/OC.
1. Prologue

**Attempting something here. I'm dealing with major writer's block on my other story, maybe this will help. **

**Quick note, I refuse to write entire conversations in a separate language. Assume the italicized words are ancient Swedish or Norse or whatever the hell it is Eric speaks. **

**Don't own Southern Vampire Mysteries/Sookie Stackhouse Novels/TrueBlood. They belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball. **

**Review Review Review!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>1020ce: Novgorod<em>**

_"Eric, you must let her go."_ Appius Livius Ocella willed his child to stop looking at the young woman in the clearing beneath them.

_"It's Ildri, Master. **My** little Ildri." _Red tears began to stream down the younger vampire's face. He subconsciously braced himself for the backlash of such an irrational display of emotions, but in a unprecedented act of compassion his maker gently pulled him from his crouched position and directed him back to their tiny camp.

_"She is no longer yours, Eric." _The elder vampire left no room for argument in his tone after they were once again seated by the fire. _"She probably doesn't even remember you."_

_"But she was my daughter! Surely her being here means-"_

_"It means nothing!"_ Ocella's patience ran out and he launched himself at his child with fangs bared. _"You will forget that life!" _He released Eric and the two resumed their silence. Eric was thinking on the blonde haired, blue eyed woman who looked so much like him. She was a little girl when he left. Now, at eighteen she was a woman probably with children of her own. Ocella stoked the fire and glared at his new child,the young vampire was only nine years old, he would learn to appreciate this new life in the coming centuries.

The silence was broken by a high pitched scream from the very group of Vikings Ocella had hoped to forget. In a matter of seconds the smell of blood was so great both vampires crested the hill separating them from the humans. Looking down they saw a slaughter. All the warriors were laying bloody, only the blonde woman, Ildri, remained standing. She wielded a heavy sword and was waiting for an attack by her opponent.

The opponent was not a group of villagers defending their home from the Viking invaders. It was not a well trained soldier or prince, it was a tiny, dark skinned woman. She had no weapon, but her fangs were extended and when she pounced not even the sword could save the Viking woman. Eric started to run to save her, but was held back by his master. He felt his dead heart get ripped out of his chest while he watched helplessly as his daughter was drained by the female vampire. When she had her fill, the vampire turned to the hill and yelled at the two men in a language unknown to Eric. Ocella understood her and directed his child to follow him down to her.

"Teuta" Ocella deeply inclined his head to the woman. Eric sensed her power and knelt on one knee. He felt a hand on his cheek while a thumb wiped away bloody tear he hadn't realized were there.

_"Rise, Viking." _Eric looked up at the sound of his own language and rose to his feet. _"This woman means something to you." _The vampire called Teuta motioned towards Ildri.

_"I know not how she came to be in this foreign land. Married to a warlord, I suppose. She is - was - my daughter." _Eric could barely speak above a whisper, but he knew both older vampires could hear.

_"There is the taste of destiny in her blood. She lives just enough to be turned, she will be my newest child. **You**, Viking child of Appius Livius will not see her for many years, but be comforted in knowing your blood will remain in the world with you. Now be gone, both of you. I am eager to create my daughter." _

Teuta turned from the two males back to the woman on the ground. The last Eric saw before turning to follow his master was Ildri's blue eyes flash open as she drank from her new mother.


	2. Howlin' For My Baby

**Thank you for the alerts and reviews! They keep me wanting to write. BTW, look up the story of the real Teuta, she was pretty awesome. **

**The title is from the Black Keys song, and each chapter is named after a song on the TrueBlood soundtrack which I highly recommend.**

**Don't own Southern Vampire Mysteries/Sookie Stackhouse Novels/TrueBlood. They belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball. **

**Review Review Review!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>2011ce: Bon Temps, Louisiana<em>**

Sookie unfolded and re-read the note for probably the hundredth time in a week.

_Lover, _

_ I'm going to Oklahoma to fix this. **You are still my wife. **Pam or I will collect you on Friday after dark. _

The note wasn't signed, it didn't have to be. Sookie had found it in her kitchen on Sunday morning. It hurt a little to think that Eric had been in her house without being seen by her. Sookie tried to find a hidden meaning in the words but just became frustrated, then angry with Eric, then hurt, then frustrated all over again. The whole week had been like that. There were no other words from the vampire world. No news about the consequences of killing Victor. Aside from the fairy remodeling her attic, Sookie's life had been supernatural free. Said fairy was currently out buying God knows what for the attic and the bar maid was alone with her thoughts. Last week all she wanted was her old, normal life back. Now that she more or less had it, she found herself bored and restless. Sookie even began to miss being in Fangtasia surrounded by fangbangers and vampires.

The phone rang and Sookie jumped off the couch thinking it would be one of her vamps. "Hello?"

"Hey Sook," Sookie sighed. Not a vampire, her shifter boss, Sam. "I know you asked for the weekend off but we're kind of getting busy and I could really use you."

Sam rarely asked for help and it killed Sookie to say no. "Sorry Sam. Eric and I are doing something tonight. You know I'd come in if I could."

"You shouldn't let him just take over your life, _cher._ He's no good for you."

"Thanks Sam. I'll consider that. Bye now!" Sookie put on her crazy smile and abruptly hung up. Sam had struck a nerve. In her darker moments Sookie had been wondering that exact thing. She loved Eric, but since she started dating him she had seen more blood, violence, and sheer terror than she thought possible. Maybe they were just too different to be together.

A knock at the door brought Sookie into the present. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and made a dash for the porch. Her breath caught when she opened the door and saw the object of her frustrations. A week apart had dimmed her recollection of his attractiveness. His dark blue jeans hung low on his hips, and the light blue t-shirt made his eyes pop.

Sookie couldn't contain herself and jumped out of her house with her arms outstretched. Eric caught her and and breathed deeply, taking in her scent.

"I take it you missed me." Eric grinned and kissed her neck. Sookie lowered her herself from his arms and stared up. "Wife, I would love nothing more than to carry you to that porch swing and break it with the intensity of our make up sex." Sookie her lower abdomen jump with excitement. "However, we have much to discuss. Let me in?"

"Come in, Eric." Sookie took his hand and Eric allowed himself to be led into the living room. Sookie warmed up a bottle of TrueBlood while Eric situated himself on the couch.

"So what happened in Oklahoma?" Sookie handed him the bottle and sat on the other couch cushion.

"Later. There are more pressing matters to discuss right now." Eric took a sip, grimacing slightly at the taste of synthetic blood, and pulled Sookie's legs into his lap.

"Do you remember when I told you about my human life?" Sookie nodded. She wanted to ask how this was more important than the forced dissolution of their relationship, but literally bit her tongue to keep from saying anything.

"My wife, Aude, and I had three children survive childhood. Eric, Soren, and our daughter, Ildri. Eric and Soren grew into great warriors and were highly respected leaders in their villages. Ildri was married to a warlord named Thorolf. He was what modern humans think of as Viking. He lead a strong group of soldiers and invaded many lands. He loved Ildri and brought her with him on his travels. Nine years after I became a vampire they were in Novgorod, in what is today Russia."

Eric paused to take another drink. Sookie scooted closer so she was basically sitting in his lap and leaned her head on his shoulder. Eric kissed her forehead and resumed.

"They were camped in a valley. Why they chose such low ground is beyond me. Their camp was attacked and Thorolf and his men were all slaughtered. Ildri took up her husband's sword to fight off the enemy. She was a very brave fighter, but no match for a vampire."

Sookie gasped, "You didn't..." She wasn't sure how to finish.

"No, it was not I or Appius Livius who attacked. It was a very ancient female named Teuta. Teuta drained Ildri and brought her over."

"What you're saying is you have a daughter who is a vampire?" Sookie leaned back so she could see his face. Eric nodded and took a long swig of his drink before looking at Sookie. She could tell this was not a story Eric Northman told everyone. This was a story that had been earned.

"Is she still around? Where does she live? What does she look like?" Eric smiled at Sookie's enthusiasm.

"She is very nomadic, rarely staying in one place for very long. Those who have met both of us say that she looks like a tiny, female version of me. Her maker, Teuta, lives deep in the Louisiana bayou. Ildri was visiting her and is coming to Shreveport to see me. Appius Livius kept my contact with her limited. I've seen her four times in nearly one thousand years. I want you to meet her."

"Is she coming because she heard Appius is dead? I'm honored that you want to share this with me, by the way." Sookie decided to make a concentrated effort to show Eric how much she appreciated him. That might just save their relationship.

"That, and her maker has been chosen as the one to judge me for the death of Victor."

"WHAT?" Sookie jumped from the couch.

"Calm down, lover." Eric pulled Sookie back down to couch, although she was anything but calm and had a million things she would like to say, she remained quiet and waited for an explanation.

"It's a formality. Teuta is one of few vampires in North America who is unaffiliated. That is, she lives in Louisiana but is not a subject of any territory. She's simply too old to be told what to do by another vampire. Felipe sees the need for a trial but knows why I killed Victor. In fact, I think he's a bit relieved. Teuta will judge in my favor, but we need a trial to show to other monarchs and Louisiana is not a lawless state. Ildri's main purpose in coming is to collect me, and you if you'll come, and take us to Teuta."

"Why can't Teuta come here?" Sookie asked stiffly, her arms crossed.

"She doesn't leave the bayou anymore, hasn't for about two hundred years. Her home is heavily guarded and you can only get in if accompanied by one of her children. Hence our need to travel with Ildri."

"And what does any of this have to do with Oklahoma?"

"The queen is refusing to release me from my maker's contract. Teuta is very powerful and fair. If anyone can help us, it's her. I think if she sees how much I care about you, that you are not just a blood bag to me, she may persuade Oklahoma to release me. It's our only shot, dear wife." Eric ended in a pleading, desperate tone Sookie had never heard.

"I'll have to take off work."

"Pam's already taken care of that."

"Dermot may need help in the attic."

"Now you're just searching for excuses." Eric smiled slightly. He recognized Sookie's resignation.

"Fine. I'll go one one condition." Eric arched an eyebrow to signal Sookie should continue. Surprisingly she got off the couch and started for the door. "This porch swing should be on the floor by morning." Eric grinned and and was on the porch in less than a second.

The next morning found the Stackhouse family porch swing broken in half with the chains pulled from the ceiling hooks.


	3. Beyond Here Lies Nothin'

**Wow, I've never banged out a story this quickly, is there a record for most updates in one day? Please point out any flaws you find, this story is not beta-ed.**

**Don't own Southern Vampire Mysteries/Sookie Stackhouse Novels/TrueBlood. They belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball. **

**Review Review Review!**

* * *

><p>Sookie spent the next day packing. Eric told her to dress nicely, but not too formal. She interpreted that as Sunday morning church nice and packed plenty of sundresses, along with shorts, t-shirts, tank tops, and a couple of bikinis just for the hell of it. The bayou would be ungodly hot this time of year so she didn't bother with too much makeup; it would just melt off. After packing she carried her suitcase downstairs to wait for Eric. There was about an hour before sunset, which meant it would be about an hour and half before he showed up.<p>

"Dermot, do you want something to eat?" Sookie called up the stairs to her great-uncle and began heating up left-over lasagna. Dermot came down to the kitchen and spent the meal explaining to Sookie what he was doing to the attic. She smiled obligingly, happy he had found a constructive way to occupy his time. Now that Claude was out of the house there was no real need for the extra room, except as a project for Dermot.

The sun set and a red corvette pulled in front of the house shortly after. Sookie made to grab her suitcase but Dermot picked it up and started carrying it to the car. He exchanged some quick words with Eric and after kissing Sookie on the cheek quickly retreated back into the house.

"What did Dermot say to you?" Sookie asked after they made the exit that would take them to Shreveport.

Eric smiled, "He was warning me what would happen if you are at all harmed on this trip."

"Do I want to know?" Sookie looked sideways at Eric.

"Probably not, it involves some rather medieval methods."

Soon they were boarding a private jet at the Shreveport airport. The main cabin only held two passengers; a blonde female vampire and a dark haired male vampire. Sookie and Eric took seats across the aisle from them.

"You must be Ildri." Sookie leaned over Eric and addressed the blonde.

"Alice." She responded. "I go by Alice now. It's a bit more modern, most Americans have problems pronouncing my original name." Ildri-Alice smiled at Sookie. "This is my child, Dante." She motioned to the man beside her.

"Ma'am." He inclined his head towards Sookie.

Once Sookie met the two new vampires Eric asked about the travel arrangements.

"The flight's about an hour and a half long. We'll take an airboat out to Burnwood. The trial has been set for tomorrow night, so tonight we can just relax." Dante explained.

"Oooh, we're taking off. This is my favorite part." Alice grinned at Dante and everyone in the cabin buckled up. Dante was gripping his armrests and was as nervous as Sookie had ever seen a vampire.

"Nervous flyer?" Sookie asked him gently once they were in the air.

"It's not the flying, it's the inevitable fiery inferno that comes with the equally inevitable crash. Large chunks of very heavy metal were not meant to be flown. It's the most ludicrous of all human inventions. Excuse me, I'm going to close my eyes now and pretend I'm somewhere else." Dante left his seat for an empty row, laid down, and closed his eyes. Alice giggled and scooted into his seat.

"Never mind him, he has issues adjusting to technology. The first time we tried a phone he thought the machine had stolen the other person's soul and tried to exorcise it. He used to be priest, you see."

"I've often wondered about your choice in turning him." Eric unbuckled and turned to Alice, putting his arm around Sookie.

Alice shrugged, "He's a surprisingly good vampire. Anyway Sookie. You seem to know me, but my father here has told me very little about you. Tell me everything. How did you two meet? Where are you from?"

Sookie spent the next several minutes telling Alice most of her and Eric's story, about her telepathy, and various anecdotes about growing up in Bon Temps. At the same time she studied Alice and saw how people said she looked like Eric. Alice had elbow length platinum blonde hair, an angular face, Eric's blue eyes, and though she was rather short and skinny, Sookie could see she had pretty toned muscles. Alice also appeared to share Eric's flare for drama. She wore fishnet hose with black high heel ankle booties and a loose fitting Fangtasia t-shirt that fell just above her mid thigh - she explained the t-shirt had been a gift from Pam. The look would have appeared trashy on any other woman, but Alice somehow brought it together.

Alice and Eric began exchanging stories from their recent lives. It had been a little over one hundred years since they had last seen each other. Eric told her about the disaster at Rhodes, the witch war, and how Louisiana humans were dealing with the Great Revelation. Alice told him all the places she had been traveling and about her other child, Stephano, who was king of Hawaii and had recently acquired Guam. Sookie felt herself drift to off to sleep with her head on Eric's shoulder and was soon being awakened by a kiss on her forehead and Eric's voice telling her the plane was landing.

"Dante!" Alice called to the once empty row. "Come out of your happy place, the planes landing." Dante sat up and put on the buckle, Sookie noticed he tightened it a bit more than was necessary.

"Now Sookie," Alice turned back to Eric and Sookie. "Before we get to Burnwood - where my maker lives - we'll be passing through a small village called Bete. It's a human place, but the humans there are kind of different."

"What do you mean?" Sookie was intrigued, she was picturing Hotshot surrounded by a swamp.

"Well, they've known about vampires since well before the Great Reveal. Teuta began living in Burnwood before slavery was ended. She's of African descent and the slaves in the area began to regard her as a kind of deity. On some level I think the inhabitants of Bete still do. They go to her for all kinds of things. Most of them practice voodoo, and they really do not tolerate outsiders. Just prepare yourself, we have to stop there to get the airboat, and any humans we encounter will be more cautious of you than of us. Don't appear to be overly curious about anything."

Sookie nodded and glanced nervously up at Eric.

"Don't worry, lover." He grinned, "I won't let any of the hillbillies attack you."


	4. New World In My View

**Hey you all who have this story on alert; what do you think? Shoot me review or pm, glad you're intrigued. **

**I don't know much about voodoo or hoodoo practices, if anyone finds some really really wrong mistakes please let me know. Also, I'm using a Norwegian translator for the little bit at the end. **

**Don't own Southern Vampire Mysteries/Sookie Stackhouse Novels/TrueBlood. They belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball. **

**Review Review Review!**

* * *

><p>Maybe Eric was alright calling the residents of Bete 'hillbillies', but Sookie didn't think anyone else would survive saying that to the faces of the two men setting up their airboat. Because of the dark she couldn't make out any definite features, but they were both big, muscular, and had a general aura of 'don't mess with me', kind of like the UFC fighters Jason liked to watch.<p>

"All ready for ya,_ madame_." The bigger of the two men finished gassing up the boat and held out his hand to help Alice in. "Etienne! Come 'ere boy!" He called out in his thick Cajun accent. A skinny older teenager came running out of a shack and stopped in front of big guy number one. They exchanged a few words in Cajun French and the boy climbed on the boat.

Soon everyone was situated and the boy, Etienne started up the boat. Sookie was stared wide-eyed at the houses they passed down the river. They were mainly shacks, painted in garishly bright colors visible even in the dark. Some were obviously patched together loosely and were about to fall over. One 'home' was just a tin roof held up by four wooden posts and a large cardboard sign with the words 'Fuck You Katrina' written in big block letters.

"That Katrina was a bitch." Etienne caught Sookie looking at the houses. His accent was not as thick as the big men. "But we rebuild, we always do."

Sookie nodded at him. There was really nothing else to say on the matter. The houses began to get further apart until there was nothing left to look at but the water and little bit of shore visible by the lights on the boat. Sookie looked down and saw some odd symbols scratched into the aluminum side. Dante was sitting directly behind her, "What are these?" She whispered back to him.

"Voodoo protection."

"Ah. How many-" her next question was cut off by Eric urgently telling her to look in the water. Sookie glanced over the boat and was surprised to find the water had a faint kind of glow to it. She began to feel shimmers of magic, like the feeling just before a shifter changed forms.

"What's going on?" She asked the boat in general.

"We're getting close. That was the barrier we just crossed, if I wasn't in the boat it would have been very painful for the rest of you." Alice answered. Etienne slowed the boat and pulled up to a dock. The vampires and Sookie stood up and Sookie reached for her suitcase but was cut off by Dante.

"Etienne will take your stuff to where you'll be staying. We have to hurry over Teuta's place, she wanted to meet you tonight and we only have a a couple hours until sunrise."

"Where does she live?" Sookie was dreading another the walk to wherever they were going. The trip to Burnwood felt a lot longer than it actually had been.

"You see those lights in the distance?" Eric turned Sookie's shoulder and pointed to a faint glow in the distance.

"_That far?_" Sookie suppressed a groan, not wanting to sound overly whiny.

"Why don't you two fly and Dante and I will run. That will be much quicker." Eric agreed to Alice's suggestion and gathered Sookie in his arms. Within minutes they were touching down outside a ring of stucco buildings surrounded by various lights. Some had lanterns hanging from their porches, others were nearly covered in white christmas lights. Looking farther out, Sookie could see patches of light in the distance which were no doubt similar groupings of houses. The electrical lights were modern, but the bright glow the combined power of all the houses emitted made Sookie feel like she was in another world.

"Wow." Sookie had never seen anything like it. She looked over as Dante and Alice arrived in two blurs.

"Home sweet home." Alice smiled at Sookie and took the lead into the largest home. Unlike the buildings surrounding it, this home was multiple stories and tiers. There were numerous balconies and above each window was a painting similar to the carving on the boat. Once inside Sookie had to take a minute to rethink the home. The outside made it look like a slightly fancier shack, but the inside resembled pictures Sookie had seen of a Moroccan harem. The walls were bright turquoise and covered in extremely intricate blue and white patterns. There was so much to look at Sookie almost missed the woman walking down a spiral staircase. To her left, Eric deeply inclined his head and Dante went into a full one-kneed bow. Unsure of the protocol, Sookie settled for bowing her head slightly and stealing peeks of the woman.

Alice walked forward and gave her maker a warm embrace.

"My child." Teuta's voice was heavily accented, a strange mixture of Cajun and Caribbean. "This is the one all the trouble is about? Lift your head, fairy, so I can see you properly."

Sookie looked up, slightly shocked. Dante rose to his feet and Eric finally pulled his head up and shifted closer and slightly behind Sookie. Now that she could see her properly, Sookie was taken aback by Teuta's appearance. In truth, she had been expecting a very tall woman dressed similar to Queen Elizabeth the First or some other old monarch. Instead, Teuta was very short, no more than five feet tall and just as thin as Alice. She had the chocolate milk color skin that dark Africans achieved after becoming vampires, her black hair was pulled into dread locks and fell to her waist, and she wore a simple orange sundress. There were black dots tattooed under her eyes in a symmetrical pattern and Sookie could see lines of deep, intricate scars on her forearms.

"I'm not really fairy." Sookie tried to direct her comment at the ancient vampire but found it difficult as Teuta was now circling her and Eric as a prospective buyer might look at a car.

"You are not really human, either." Teuta stated simply and stopped directly in front of Sookie. "I knew your grandfather, Fintan. Knew him _very well._" Teuta arched an eyebrow and gave Sookie a coy smile. "He had many talents. You have his eyes, and his, light. I think I may go blind if I look at you too long. You chose well, Eric." Teuta acknowledged Eric for the first time. "I would not trade her for Oklahoma either."

"Thank you, Teuta. Your home is looking well, by the way. I was glad to hear the storm didn't cause much damage to Burnwood."

"Katrina would not hurt us. She knew we had too much to protect." Teuta shrugged and turned back to Sookie. "Follow Alice to where you and Eric will stay. Tomorrow, feel free to explore. I will send someone over to give you a tour." Teuta placed a hand on each of Sookie's shoulders and Sookie suddenly felt like all her worries were gone. It was strangely like getting a hug from her Gran. "No one here will harm you, petite. Let tomorrow night worry about itself. Alice, take your father and his bride to their room."

Teuta retreated back up the staircase and Dante headed for the doorway to their left. "See you two tomorrow night." He waved before disappearing. Alice shook her head, "Insolent brat." she muttered.

"It's your own fault. Pam or Stephano would never act like that." Eric took Sookie's hand and the three began walking further into the house with Alice slightly in front.

"It's youngest child syndrome. I've never really been able to punish him." Alice began up a flight of stairs. "This house is actually five houses joined together, Teuta has given you two a house to yourselves."

"That's gracious of her." Sookie was a bit surprised at the hospitality. Once again, Teuta proved opposite her expectations. Alice nodded and handed two keys to Eric.

"There's a kitchen stocked with blood and human food. The switch next to the light switch in the bedroom will make light tight blinds cover the windows. My house shares a courtyard with yours, so if you need anything I'm right next door. Good day, father," Alice actually reached up and kissed Eric's cheek, before giggling and turning to Sookie, "Step-mother." She giggled again and hugged Sookie before turning to go back down the stairs.

Once inside Sookie found the bedroom and collapsed on the bed. Eric turned on a lamp before flipping the light tight switch and laid down next to her, propping himself up on one elbow.

"What are you thinking?" He absent mindedly traced patterns on Sookie's stomach.

"Oh a lot. Number one, I'm exhausted. Number two, Alice is pretty much my third favorite vampire in existence and I love seeing the side of you that comes out when she's around. Also that Teuta is either extremely kind or bat shit crazy, finally how the heck I got myself into this situation and worried that tomorrow night..." Sookie stopped talking suddenly and turned away from Eric.

"What is it, lover?" Eric leaned in closer and gently turned Sookie's face back to him by directing her chin with his thumb.

"That tomorrow night I might lose you, either to Felipe or Oklahoma." Sookie felt herself start to cry and Eric kissed away each tear that fell.

"It took me so long to get you. You're the first woman I've ever had to chase." Eric smiled down at Sookie and kissed her deeply. "_Jeg lover å drepe tusen fiender for å holde __deg_."

"Didn't catch that." Sookie whispered.

"I vow to kill a thousand enemies to keep you."


	5. The Forgotten People

**Thanks a million for the reviews, alerts, and favorite stories. I love writing this story! One final original character in this chapter then the action can really start! I think I might write the implied sex scenes as a series of one shots in another story. I feel like they might just take away from the flow at this point. Also, this story is almost definitely going to require a sequel.**

**I try to fix my typos and grammar, but mistakes happen. Please let me know if you find any.**

**Kudos to anyone who guesses where Jerry's name comes from. **

**Don't own Southern Vampire Mysteries/Sookie Stackhouse Novels/TrueBlood. They belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball. **

**Review Review Review!**

* * *

><p>Sookie woke up to a knock at the door. Eric was dead to the world with an arm and leg draped over her, she gently slid away from him and walked out of the bedroom careful not to let any outside light in. Someone was knocking on the door that would lead to the small balcony outside. Groggily, Sookie opened the door and stared blankly at the strange, shirtless man in front of her. He had a tan that made her little green monster flare up, wiry, shaggy blond hair, and deep green eyes.<p>

"Hi Miss Stackhouse. Mind if I come in?" The man flashed her an award winning smile and bypassed her into the room before she even responded.

"S-Sorry. I just woke up, who are you?" Sookie tried to read his mind, but found it impossible. His mind buzzed with magic similar to Dermot and Claude's. "Wait. You're a fairy?"

"Indeed." The man started a coffee maker and sat down on a bar stool in the kitchen. The house was really more of a mid-sized apartment with an open floor plan. Sookie took a seat across the table from her guest.

"My name's Jareth, most people just call me Jerry. I'm of the earth Fae. And you are Sookie Stackhouse, Fintan's granddaughter and Eric Northman's wife. That's a lot to live up to."

"Actually, I'm Sookie Stackhouse. Telepathic bar maid from Bon Temps who happens to be unwittingly related to some fairies and symbolically married to a powerful vampire." Sookie was beginning to wake up and gain her wits. "So what are you doing in my kitchen, Jerry?"

"You need a tour guide." Jerry leaned forward and put his right hand over his heart, "I am a tour guide." Sookie noticed he had a slight Australian accent.

After some coffee and fruit, Jerry waited in the living room while Sookie got ready for the day. "If you have a bathing suit, you might want to wear it under your clothes." He called into the bathroom. Within a half hour Sookie emerged freshly cleaned, shaved, and wearing her favorite pink bikini under a blue tank top and cut off shorts.

"Where are we going?" Sookie asked as she scribbled a note to Eric, mainly so he would know who to look for if she went missing. The more she learned about fairies, the more cautious she was of them.

"I'll take ya through town, then out to the billabong."

"The what?"

"You'll see."

She followed Jerry out of the complex of joined houses and was surprised to see all the busyness around her. In the light of day it was easier to see the surrounding area of the buildings. Burnwood looked more like a tropical paradise than a Louisiana swamp. It was as if Katrina had never happened and Sookie took a moment to be angry that the same protection hadn't been extended to Bete. There were tons of people milling about, everyone seemed to have something to do. Sookie let down her mental barriers but was surprised to find she could only read a few minds.

"Jerry, who are all these people?" Sookie asked as she passed a group of... things... that resembled Dr. Ludwig.

"Have you heard of the Island of Misfit Toys?" Jerry asked and Sookie nodded in response, images of 'Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer' and Christmases past floating in her head. "Well, this is like the swamp of misfit supes." Jerry paused and looked thoughtful for a second, "I don't think it would make a good t.v. show for human children. Anyway, Teuta has a soft-spot for outcasts. If they don't belong anywhere else, the wind up here. Like your guide from last night."

Jerry led Sookie out of the village and onto a path through the woods. Sookie could hear splashing and laughter in the distance.

"Etienne? What's wrong with him?"

"He's a failed werewolf. His parents are both full, so as their oldest child he should have inherited the gene. When it became apparent he didn't, his father bit him repeatedly 'til he turned into a wolfman-boy."

"That's awful. What about... oh my Gawd!" Sookie stopped her own question as they arrived a u-shaped lake with crystal blue water. Even more stunning was the group of women playing in the water, sunbathing, or just leaning against a dock talking. Each woman was topless, but most had hair long enough to cover their breasts. Most stunning was that instead of legs, each woman had a long, iridescent tail. They were all different colors of the rainbow and shimmered brightly in the sunlight.

"Mermaids?" Sookie exclaimed and turned to Jerry. He ignored her and walked to the dock.

"Ladies!" He called out and waved. A few women waved and called back. One lifted her head and torso out of the water and balanced her arms on the dock, she was one of the few with shorter hair.

"Jareth! When are you going to leave your wife and come to me?" The red-haired mermaid smiled sweetly as Jerry sat on the dock next to her.

"You know I would, Lorelei, but I would miss my forests and rocks too much. I would never survive your world." Jerry placed the back of his hand against his forehead and pretended to swoon.

The mermaid Lorelei giggled at his antics. "Who's the blonde?"

Jerry called Sookie over and motioned her to sit next to him. "This is my new friend, Sookie. I was hoping you would allow us to soak up some sun in your territory. She's of the sky and could really use the energy."

Lorelei wrinkled her nose at Sookie. "She smells of dead people and has hideous legs, but I suppose she can stay if it would make you happy." She then swiftly dove under the water flipping her turquoise tail and splashing Sookie and Jerry before swimming away.

"Mermaids are extremely territorial." Jerry explained as Sookie stripped down to her bikini and laid out on the dock. The sun _did_ feel amazing to her. "I had to wait to introduce you until you were acknowledged by Lorelei, their leader. Also, they kind of hate human women, so don't take her remarks personally. You smell delicious and have beautiful legs. Though I would appreciate it if you didn't tell Eric I said that, I would like to keep my arms."

"I'll keep it our little secret." Sookie smiled at the sky, "Thanks for that. It's gorgeous out here, and I do feel like I'm getting energy from the sun."

"It's because of your heritage. The sky Fae love the sun, as you learn more about that part of your blood you'll discover all kinds of things. Such as how to harness your light."

"My what?" Sookie sat up and dipped her feet in the water, it was ice cold and felt great compared to the humid day. "Teuta said something about that last night. She said it was blinding."

"Your light is. You must spend a lot of time with fairy kin."

"My great-uncle Dermot is living me with me."

"Ah. Dermot. He's... well... he's unique. That would explain your brightness. Your light is a part of you, like a vampire's fangs are a part of them. Just like fangs you can use your light to either encourage violence or, um, pleasure."

_"_How?" Sookie had never heard so much about fairy powers.

"Like this." Jareth stood and walked to a large boulder on the shore. Sooke heard him whisper a few words at the rock before he lifted his hands and suddenly a bright ball of light appeared in his palms. He shot the light and the rock was obliterated.

"That's violence. This is one form of pleasure." He walked back to Sookie and placed a lighted palm on her forehead. Sookie felt instantly giggly and relieved. All her muscles relaxed and she felt herself filled with warmth and love.

"Wow. _I _can do that?" Sookie asked as Jerry sat back down.

"With training. I think you could. How much fairy blood you have is irrelevant to the potency of the blood. Niall and Fintan are very potent."

"You said that was one form of pleasure? What's the other?" Sookie was hoping Jerry would give her another example. Instead he grinned and looked towards the village.

"That is specially reserved for my wife." He said with a laugh, Sookie could tell he was remembering such a use.

"Oh. Well, what are you doing here? In Burnwood I mean, how are you a misfit toy?" Sookie asked the question she had stopped herself on earlier.

Jerry sighed and closed his eyes, gathering his thoughts. "I am the absolute last of my kind. Five hundred years ago I had a wife, child, brothers and sisters, but they were all killed in the last great Fairy War. The sky and water Fae did not kill me because they hoped I would procreate with one of their own, thus increasing the race. The fire Fae were spared because they surrendered. My clan and I fought to the bitter end, but we were no real match for the combined might of Niall and Oberon. Now I am the last of the earth clan."

"I'm so sorry." Sookie was near tears. It had to be painful for Jerry to be near her, knowing she was a descendant of Niall's. "Why here, though? There are other fairies, I know it feels good to be with your own kind."

Jerry laughed bitterly, "I would gain no pleasure from being with that rabble. Let me finish my story. Two hundred years after the genocide of my clan I was wandering aimlessly through the Australian outback when I happened upon a grave. I assumed it was a vampire resting for the day and waited for night to fall so I could have the joy of killing it myself. When night came, the vampire rose. I tried killing her, but my light would not let me. I fell in love, more in love than I had been with my first wife. Alice and I have wandered the world together ever since, avoiding my enemies and hoping for a more peaceful time. The Great Reveal was our dream come true, of course we still have many enemies to avoid."

"_Alice?_ As in Eric's daughter? Teuta's progeny? That Alice? What do you mean 'your light would not let you?" Sookie could not believe Alice neglected to mention she was married to a fairy and this whole light thing was starting to sound like something major.

"Yes, that Alice. Sookie, I know you must have a million questions, but we only have about two hours left before sunset and you need to get ready for Felipe's visit and get some food."

Jerry and Sookie walked back to camp and had a supper of fruits, vegetables, and jambalaya prepared by Jerry. Sookie noted he didn't eat any meat. There were no further grand revelations about fairies and Sookie found she greatly enjoyed Jerry's presence. After he left Sookie took a quick nap and woke up just about the time the sun was setting.

Just as Sookie was stripping to get into the shower, Eric came into the bathroom to clean as well. He stood behind Sookie and wrapped his arms around her waist, looking at their reflection in the mirror.

"We look good together, dear one." He smiled and kissed her neck. "Ah. I smell that you've met Jareth, and, did you eat fish today?"

Sookie smiled before wiggling free and pulling Eric to the shower.


	6. Shake and Fingerpop

**Ah, I'm so happy people are liking this story! **

**Don't own Southern Vampire Mysteries/Sookie Stackhouse Novels/TrueBlood. They belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball. **

**Review Review Review!**

* * *

><p>Alice let out an unnecessary sigh as Jerry rolled off her and onto his back in their king sized bed. They faced each other and intertwined their arms and legs. Jerry pulled her close so her head was resting on his chest.<p>

"The trial will be starting soon, we should probably get ready." He spoke into her hair, but neither made an effort to move.

"Do you think anyone would notice if we weren't there?" Alice smiled and looked up at him.

"Dante would." They spoke at the same time. Alice felt Teuta calling her and knew she could not procrastinate much more. Resignedly, she untangled herself from her fairy and began putting on clothes.

"You're not going to shower?" Jerry moved out of the bed and pulled on a pair of boxers followed by some dark wash jeans. Alice walked to his side of the room and turned around, signalling him to zip up her jade colored satin sun dress.

"No. I want Felipe and his minions to smell us all over each other and know that they can never touch you." She turned after he was done with the zipper. "I want them to know I'm fucking a tinkerbell and there's nothing they can do to stop it." She grinned evilly and kissed him hard on the lips.

Jerry laughed and pulled on a white button down shirt. "They'll drain me dry if you're not careful."

"They'll have to catch you first. Don't forget to mask your scent a little, though. I don't want to start a complete feeding frenzy." Alice could resist the call of her maker no longer and left with Jerry to the main room of the complex, grabbing Dante out of his room on the way down.

* * *

><p>Alice, Jerry, and Dante were the last to arrive. Teuta was sitting on a throne in the middle of the room wearing a red silk gown which made her look taller than she was. Felipe de Castro was in his normal suit and cape get up sitting to her right. Sookie was standing against the far left wall, her eyes glued to Eric who was on his knees in front of Teuta and Felipe. A handful of vampires stood quiet and still to the right of the main scene.<p>

"Alice O'Loughlin, it is always a pleasure to see you." Felipe rushed forward and kissed Alice's outstretched hand.

Alice smiled politely, "I truly wish I could say the same, Felipe. However, it seems I only see you one someone close to me has their life on the line. I assume you remember my husband, Jareth McManus. As well as my child, Dante de Medici."

"Of course." Felipe slightly inclined his head to Jareth and watched carefully as Dante bowed, for once obeying vampire etiquette. The whole encounter took place as if they were at a Sunday tea instead of a murder trial. Felipe went back to his seat, Alice stood directly behind Eric's kneeling form, Dante moved behind Teuta, and Jerry stood next to Sookie.

"Did Eric tell you to be silent unless spoken to?" He whispered to her. Sookie nodded, her eyes never leaving Eric.

"Why is Alice right behind him?"

"As Teuta's favorite child it is her responsibility to carry out any punishment that is decided."

Sookie gasped. That meant if Teuta decided Eric should be killed, Alice would have to be the one deal him the stake.

"We are here to determine the punishment of Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area Five in the Kingdom of Louisiana. He has already been determined guilty of the murder of his regent." Teuta's voice rang out through the cavernous room. "Eric, what was the reason for Victor's death?"

Eric raised his head but stayed on his knees. "Victor was in the process of creating a series of events which would lead to an overthrow of our king, Felipe de Castro. Furthermore he personally offended me by usurping my authority and threatening to steal my human wife."

"Your wife is not human. I will not tolerate false pretenses." Teuta said sharply to Eric. "Felipe, do you agree with his reasons?"

"I do. Victor was too ambitious and needed to be killed. However, the murder was committed illegally, therefore punishment is necessary."

"This is true." Teuta rose from her throne and approached Eric. She put her hand under his chin and lifted his face. "Do you remember the last time you were in this position before me?"

"I do, ancient one." Eric showed no emotion.

"You gave me a great treasure that day. Now I will return the favor." Teuta walked back to her throne and sat.

"The Sheriff will pay a fine directly to Felipe for the loss of a progeny. So he understands the seriousness of killing a fellow vampire, he will also receive three lashes with a silver chain."

Eric bowed his heady in an act of humility. Something akin to fear fluttered across Alice's face, but was soon replaced by vampiric stoicism. A bald, muscular vampire approached Alice and Eric holding a very thin silver chain and leather gloves.

"Rise up, and remove your shirt, Sheriff." Alice's voice was dry and empty of all emotion as she put on the gloves and stared at the chain while Eric did what she asked.

Sookie could not stop the tears anymore and buried her head in Jerry's shirt. Jerry kept his eyes on Alice and willed her to finish quickly. Eric stared defiantly at Felipe and did not so much as wince when he felt the first lash burn and rip his skin. Before the first had time to heal, Alice brought the chain down again and Eric hissed through the pain, still looking at the monarch. The final lash earned a grunt from the ancient Viking, but his gaze never faltered.

"The punishment is complete, mistress." Bloody tears threatened to fall on Alice's face as she walked forward and stood next Eric.

"Then I declare this trial over." Teuta swept out of her throne and up the spiral staircase, flanked by Felipe. The other vampires seemed reluctant to leave, as if they were waiting for something more to happen. Eric brushed the back of his hand against Alice's, silently asking her to get rid of them.

"Out! All of you!" Alice called to and her order was obeyed. Within seconds all that remained in the room was Alice, Dante, Jerry, Sookie, and Eric. Eric let himself fall back down to his knees in pain and Alice let her tears come. Sookie ran to Eric and put her hands on his face.

"Why isn't it healing?" She asked through her own sobbing.

Alice also fell to the floor in front of Eric. "Because there are tiny silver spurs on that chain which embedded themselves in his skin. Jerry!"

"Already on it." Jerry delicately began to remove the spurs from Eric's back.

"Here." Alice bit her wrist and held it in front of Eric's mouth, he latched on greedily and began to suck. The remaining spurs were pushed out of his skin and the lines left from the chain healed. Eric released Alice and stood, pulling Sookie up with him. He held her close and stroked her back.

"It's all over, love. There's no need to cry." He whispered down. Sookie pulled back and nodded, "If I had known this would happen, I wouldn't have suggested we kill Victor." She reached around to stroke his back as proof that the marks were totally gone.

"No. Don't regret it. I am healed, Teuta was well within her right to order Alice to kill me. She also knew Alice's blood would heal me quickly. The situation turned out better than I hoped."

"So you are all healed? Feeling pretty good?" Sookie smiled sweetly.

"Aside from the possibility of being engaged to Oklahoma, I couldn't be happier." Eric let go of her with one arm, but kept the other wrapped around her waist as he finally faced Alice and Jerry. Dante had placed himself in Teuta's vacated throne and was looking rather bored with the proceedings.

"Teuta just called me to her. I think you all are supposed to come as well." Alice began trying to get the bloody tears off her face.

"Me too?" Dante asked from his seated position.

"What else could you possibly have to do?" Alice snipped at her progeny.

"I don't know. For starters be around people that don't smell like sex and fairy blood."

"Suit yourself." Alice wiped the remains of blood from her face and led the way up the spiral stairs with Jerry directly behind her. Once inside, they saw Teuta lounging on an oversized pillow with a wine glass filled with blood in one hand. Looking a little uncomfortable with the large amount of cushions and silk hangings in the room was Felipe sitting straightly on chaise lounge.

"Eric," Teuta inclined her glass towards the blond. "I was just informing Felipe of why you cannot marry that whore in Oklahoma. Come, sit. All of you."

"Why is that, again, _moder?_" Alice sat next to Teuta with Jerry on her other side.

"I believe Jareth can explain it best. Explain to our renowned king the nature of your peoples truce with the vampires."

Jerry sat up straighter. "Well, Sookie is the great-granddaughter of Niall, the last prince of fairies. As such, she is in fact a princess. Her marriage to Northman is a binding truce between our two races. The bond that matters here is not Eric's claim to her, but her claim to Eric. If that claim is defiled by vampires, such as some woman forcing herself on him, it will be the end of peace between fairies and vampires."

"I was not aware such a truce existed. Miss Stackhouse, you are a surprising individual. I will inform Vittoria that the engagement is off." Felipe rose from his seat and Alice stood to escort him to the door.

"You know, Felipe. You might tell her that Stephano of Hawaii and Guam is looking to gain territory on the mainland." She said as he walked out the door. Once he was walking down the stairs, Alice slammed the door shut, turned back to the room and started laughing.

"Well that's _that_, then!" She smiled triumphantly and sat back down, "You were _iontach, _darling!" Alice and Jerry kissed briefly.

"I love it when you speak my language." He grinned and kissed Alice again.

"Until they learn it's a festering pile of horseshit. Fairy princess indeed!" Sookie furrowed her brows in anger and frustration. It didn't seem to her like anything had been resolved regarding Oklahoma.

"It is not a total lie." Teuta turned to Sookie. "You have royal blood, you are bonded to Eric, you would attack any woman who forced herself on Eric, you claim Eric as your own. What conclusions Felipe and Vittoria take from those facts are their own fault." She smiled at Sookie and took another drink. "Something has been troubling me though." She turned her gaze to Eric. "Tell me, why do you think these fairies are so attracted your bloodline?"

"Well Teuta, since you asked." Eric leaned towards Teuta as if he were about to impart a great secret.

"No one fucks like a Viking."

* * *

><p>Eric proved his hypothesis numerous times to Sookie after they returned to their apartment. Sookie woke up in the morning completely sated and looking forward to returning to Bon Temps that night with nothing else standing between her and her Viking. She put on a robe and sneaked out of the light tight room to the balcony. It was another sunny day and Sookie wondered if Jareth would be willing to teach her some more about her light.<p>

She felt the slight buzzing of a magical mind before something heavy hit her head and everything went black.


	7. Evil is Goin'  On

**Last update for about a week. Sorry, but I will be relaxing on a beach sans computer. I know this chapter is short, but wanted to get something out before I left. **

**This chapter should probably be rated M. The violence gets kind of graphic and the subject matter is mature, you've been warned.**

**Still don't own Southern Vampires/TrueBlood. Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball get to claim them. **

**Keep up the reviews!**

* * *

><p><em>Shit. Can't believe what I'm doing. So wrong. Hate him for this. I'm gonna git killed for sure. <em>

Sookie tried to sort through the thoughts she was hearing. She was blindfolded and in a vehicle. As far as she could tell, the driver was the only other person in the vehicle.

"Ya you are gonna be killed. Eric's going to rip you limb by limb!" She spat venomously and felt the car swerve then straighten.

"Holy shit! You're awake!" The driver sounded young, and familiar.

"Etienne?" Sookie asked, but was only greeted with silence. She tried to read his mind again, but he had somehow put up some shields.

"I know it's you. What the hell are you doing? Who put you up to this?" She was pretty sure the teenager had not been the one to hit her and was not the mastermind behind all this.

"I'm sorry. Really I am. I have to do what he says, though. He promised a lot of money to Bete if we just bring you and that other fairy to him. You saw the houses. We're all gonna die without some money." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself that he was doing the right thing. "We can't just leave. Most of 'em people ain't never left. How they supposed to survive? I'm saving my family and neighbors."

The car slowed down and Sookie fell back slightly as it came to a complete stop.

"Like I said, I'm real sorry. Kidnappin' women just don't sit right with me." Etienne apologized again and got out of the car. Sookie heard the door next to her open and started kicking and screaming for help as she was lifted out. Something soft and smelly was placed over her face and everything went dark again.

She woke up with a throbbing headache and felt something warm dripping down the side of her face. She was no longer blindfolded, but was chained to a pole that was embedded in a cement floor. There was a tiny shaft of light coming from a crack in the wall and Sookie could just barely make out another figure chained to a post next her.

"Jerry!" Sookie tried to reach out to the man, but was stopped by her chains. He was sitting with his legs outstretched on the floor and his chin resting against his chest. His eyes opened slowly, but didn't seem to focus on any one thing. Sookie noticed he was not just handcuffed to his post, but had a chain wrapped multiple times around his torso as well.

"Iron." His voice came out scratchy and low. "Sookie, is that you?" He tried to make out details in the dark room.

"Ya, it's me. Do you know what happened to us?"

"I was on my way over to see you when someone hit me in the head with an iron bar. Then I woke up here. What about you?" He sounded exhausted.

"More or less the same. I was on the balcony, I think I felt your mind, but then I was knocked out. I woke up blindfolded in a car with Etienne, then was knocked out again and now I'm here."

Sookie and Jerry were momentarily blinded as someone opened a door to the room and let in a flood of sunlight. One of the men from the airboat dock walked in.

"HENRI! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Jerry yelled at the man. Sookie could feel magic vibrating around him, he was literally quaking with rage but unable to harness any powers because of the iron chains.

Henri walked over and punched him hard in the face. "_Fermer la bouche!_ Fucking fairy, I'd love to kill you right now." Blood was pouring down Jerry's face, the big man reached down wiped some on his fingers then licked it away. "Mmmm, much better than V."

He turned to Sookie and started to undo her chains. She tried to get up and make a run for the door but Henri grabbed her waist and pinned her to him.

"You get your fucking hands off her!" Jerry yelled as Sookie screamed. Jerry tried to shoot one of his light bombs at Henri, but only managed to make his hands flicker a little.

"Aw. Little fairies can't get it up with so much iron around." Henri taunted and clamped a hand roughly over Sookie's mouth. "Come on you fang banging whore, let's see if you taste as good as him." Henri threw Sookie over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and started out of the room.

"Fuuuck! Sookie, fight!" Jerry called after them. He tried getting loose from the pole but yelled in pain as the iron chains dug deeper in his skin.

Outside, Sookie screamed as loud as she could. She saw men, women, and children coming out of shacks and begged for them to help. They all just stared after her as Henri carried her into a wooden house.

She was thrown onto a dirt floor and groaned as pain shot from her head all the way to her feat. Sookie was keenly aware that she was only wearing a bra and panties under robe and tried to cover up.

"Wouldn't bother, blondie." Henri pushed her arms to her side and the robe fell open helplessly. Sookie saw a flash of lust in his eyes as he pulled her up and started to unzip his jeans.

Sookie kicked and screamed, she tried punching him, but he pinned her to the wall by her elbows. _nononono! _Sookie hated herself for the tears that started to fall and felt more anger towards Henri than she had ever felt about any person. A shaft of sunlight warmed her shoulder and she came up with an idea. Henri leaned in to try to force his lips on her and she brought her hands to his side and focused all her anger on him. She felt her palms grow hot and imagined all her hate flowing from them directly into the man. She wanted him to be afraid and suffer. Henri began to glow white hot under hands. He staggered backward and screamed in agony, then exploded just like the rock by the lake.

Sookie was covered in blood and chunks of flesh. She couldn't believe what had just happened and slid down the wall, pulling her knees to her forehead.

_ohmygod! what the fuck? Henri! _Sookie didn't have the energy to block out the barrage of voices assaulting her mind. The people outside had seen the light and were scared to know what happened to Henri.

Unsure of how to get past them back to Jerry, Sookie stayed where she was and tried praying. Normally, this would comfort her, but today she felt farther from God than ever. Instead, she found herself talking to Eric. She told him what happened, but found she didn't have to ask forgiveness. Murder was no sin to the Viking. Sookie knew she was going crazy because then Eric was sitting next to her with his back against the wall and legs crossed pretzel style. The little bit of sunlight in the room made his hair shine and eyes look extra bright. He told her she did well and that he was proud of her. Then he told her to lay down and she put her head in his lap and fell asleep listening to him sing an ancient lullaby.

* * *

><p>Jerry spit blood out of his mouth as another work boot kicked his stomach. He was laying fetal on the floor, the will to fight back was strong, but the chains binding him made him helpless as a human child. While he waited for another blow he felt a surge of Fae power come from somewhere close. The men beating him heard their colleague shout in pain and ran out to investigate.<p>

_Good girl, Sookie._ Jerry smiled through bloody lips and let himself succumb to unconsciousness.


	8. Bad Blood

**I'm back! Thank you for all the reviews and alerts while I was away. Another short chapter, but that's because this and the next chapter were originally one and just got way too long. **

**Still don't own Southern Vampires/TrueBlood. Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball get to claim them. **

**Keep up the reviews!**

* * *

><p>Sookie was not liking this new trend of waking up bound in chains. Blearily she opened her eyes and waited for the room to stop spinning. She was sitting on a couch in a suburban living room. Looking down, she saw that someone had clothed her in a simple cotton dress and that her skin was still dotted with Henri's blood. She tried to conjure he light once again, but either she wasn't strong enough or the chains were iron. It was dark outside and Sookie could feel the brain voids of two vampires in the house along with a were or shifter and the magical buzz she associated with fairies.<p>

The source of the magical mind was sitting next to Sookie. If not for his brain signature and blue eyes Sookie would not have been able to tell it was Jerry slumped next to her. The once handsome fairy was beaten to a pulp. His face was swollen and disfigured from multiple broken bones, dried blood was caked into his hair and all down his neck, which on closer inspection was littered with tiny puncture wounds Sookie realized were vampire bites.

"Jerry?" At the sound of his name the fairy moved his eyes to Sookie, but they remained empty. She could tell his mind wasn't with his body at this point. He had escaped from the pain into his own mind just as she had done after killing Henri.

" 'E's not going to respond." Sookie looked up glared at the teenager, Etienne. This was the shifter she had sensed. "They've hurt 'im too bad. The mind can only take so much before it leaves. Trust me, I know from experience it's better for him to be this way, at least he doesn't know he's in pain."

"You could save us!" Sookie spat out angrily. "You could have helped us escape!"

Etienne looked genuinely upset, " 'M sorry. I really... I just can't." He walked out of the living room and Sookie heard him tell someone that she was awake.

Sookie only had to wait a few seconds before none other than Felipe de Castro strode arrogantly followed by Etienne who left out the front door.

"Do you like the dress?" He asked in a casual tone and sat on the love seat across from Sookie and Jerry.

"It's alright I reckon." Sookie curtly used one of Gran's old sayings.

Felipe grinned. "You are truly a delight. I am sorry things had to end this way, but I really can't have a few fairies stand between me and my goal."

"So why don't you just kill us?"

"I could never. Well, I could never kill you, that brain of yours is much too powerful, and what you did to the werewolf! I would never waste such power. However, Jareth over there has provoked me for the last time. I've enjoyed his blood, but he will be dead by the end of the night."

"Do you think Eric is just going to give me up? He's real possessive, you know. He will kill to keep me, he's done it before. Also, Alice will kill you and everyone you have a modicum of emotion for." Sookie felt her stomach lurch thinking about Eric. What was the last thing she had said to him? Probably something trivial like, 'turn out the light' or 'ohmygosh please don't stop' nothing that was good for parting words. She just wanted to feel him again, not the ghost him she had dreamed up, but the real, strong, overly possessive vampire she knew intimately.

"I'm sort of banking on a rescue attempt. It's all going to be revealed in time. For now, I need something from you." Felipe moved suddenly so he was sitting on the other side of Sookie and lowered his mouth to her neck. "You might not enjoy this," He whispered, "I am not your Viking."

Sookie screamed as his fangs sank harshly into her skin. He began to suck, but the pain never ended. She felt herself go weak as the minutes passed and he never stopped. She fought for consciousness as the front door was kicked open and she saw three glowing figures charge the room.

* * *

><p>Eric, Alice, and Dante stopped in front of what they thought was the correct house in Venice, just north of Bete.<p>

"Can you feel Jerry in there?" Eric asked. He took a minute to curse the witch that had severed his blood bond with Sookie.

"Yes, but barely. He's... I think he's dying." Alice looked angry and heartbroken at the same time. Dante could feel his maker's distress and started for the door, determined to end this ordeal. They heard Sookie scream and Eric ran past Dante, kicking in the door. The three vampires came into the living room and froze at what they saw.

"Felipe!" Eric started for the monarch with his fangs out and ready to kill.

"Not so fast, Northman." Felipe pulled away from Sookie's throat and let her head fall into his lap. Eric stopped in his tracks and listened to Sookie's faint heartbeat. One wrong move and she would be dead. "She's drained to the point of near death. The blood necessary to heal her will change her into one of us. Or we could let her die, either way she will no longer be a fairy therefore ending your little truce." Felipe ran his hand tauntingly through Sookie's hair and smiled up at Eric.

"I myself would prefer to change her." Felipe continued. "However, I have a deal to make with you. Make the alliance with Oklahoma and ensure my eventual takeover of the territory and I will make you my second in command as well as giving you the choice right now as to the fate of your dear wife. I'll even allow you to be the one to turn her, she can be your mistress forever. If you continue to refuse, I will turn her myself and abuse her powers and body until she begs for the final death."

Felipe's vampire bodyguard walked into the room and was instantly beheaded and staked by Dante. "Or we could just kill you." Dante smiled fiendishly as he pulled the stake out of the vampire and pointed it at the monarch.

"I'd love to see you try, _bambino_." Felipe rose to his feet, letting Sookie fall to her side on the couch. He grabbed Dante by the throat and Dante thrashed wildly, eventually managing to bite Felipe's hand. Felipe let go and made to attack again but stopped at the sound of Alice's voice.

"Enough." She rose from where she had been trying to get Jerry to take some of her blood. He had received a few drops, not enough to fully heal, but his mind was becoming sharper. "_Calmatevi figlio mio._" She placed a comforting hand on Dante's shoulder then turned to Eric and spoke to him in their ancient tongue. Two conversed heatedly for a few minutes before Eric finally nodded at his daughter an turned to Felipe.

"I will not relinquish my territory."

Felipe smiled, "Very well then." He bit into his own wrist and concentrated on feeding Sookie his own blood. Next to him, Alice had pulled Jerry to the floor and was frantically using her blood to heal his wounds. Dante knelt and helped with the smaller wounds while she fed Jerry from her wrist.

Eric kept his eyes on Sookie and used every ounce of of restraint to keep from killing Felipe at that moment. He prayed to his long forgotten gods and even to Sookie's god that Alice's plan would work.


	9. Fresh Blood

**I sincerely hope this chapter surprises and intrigues you. Almost done with this story, about three or four chapters left and my mind is already thinking up a sequel. **

**Still don't own Southern Vampires/TrueBlood. Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball get to claim them. **

**Keep up the reviews!**

* * *

><p>"You heard the plan?" Alice whispered to Jerry, who nodded in the affirmative. Alice signaled to Dante who moved so he was standing behind Felipe. Alice sat next to Felipe and gazed at Sookie.<p>

"She will make a lovely vampire." She said quietly into Felipe's ear.

"Not so lovely as you." Felipe looked at Alice and made a point of eyeing her body. Alice smiled coyly and pressed her lips and body to Felipe. She deepened the kiss and soon Felipe barely felt Sookie sucking at his wrist. His split second of distraction was enough for Eric to dive forward and pull Sookie from him. Felipe pushed Alice off and yelled in rage. He made to attack Eric but was held back Dante and Alice.

Jerry, healed from vampire blood and his own fae abilities gently pulled Sookie from Eric and lifted her bridal style. "I will fix her, Eric." He said determinedly and walked out the front door.

Eric growled inwardly at seeing his lover's body taken from him, but then he turned his attention to Felipe. Dante and Alice each held one one of the king's arms and pushed him onto his knees in front of Eric.

"There will be retribution for this, Northman." Felipe growled to Eric.

"Retribution?" Alice smiled coldly at Felipe. "You're just another dumb vampire who got killed by one of Teuta's underlings. Happens all the time, those strange supes she keeps just go crazy and kill one. There will be no retribution for an accidental death." Alice pulled Felipe's head up by his hair so his neck was exposed to Eric.

Dante handed Eric the stake he had used to kill the other vampire and Eric pushed it into Felipe's heart. Once the king was dead all three vampires visibly relaxed.

"I'll get this cleaned up and report the death to the authority." Dante pulled out a cell phone to start making the necessary calls.

"It's still early, if we leave soon we can make it back to Shreveport before sunrise. Meet us at Fangtasia tomorrow night." Eric ordered Dante and followed Alice out to where Jerry and Sookie were waiting.

Jerry had Sookie laying down in the back seat of a car. There was blood pooling in the floorboards. Jerry's forehead was pressed against Sookie and his entire body was alight. He ran his right hand along Sookie's body and whispered some kind of incantation in the fae language. Wherever his hand touched Sookie light poured into her body and more blood fell to the floor of the car.

Eric and Alice stood by the open door and watched the scene. Eric made to lay a hand on Sookie's leg but was stopped by Alice. "Don't touch her until he's finished."

"You are certain this will work?" Eric put his hands in his jeans pockets.

"No, but I trust Jareth, and if it doesn't you can turn her using your own blood. This will at least get Felipe out of her."

Jerry's hand came to Sookie's face and his chanting got louder. The light he was giving her glowed blindingly bright and he stopped his words to give Sookie a kiss on the mouth. Light seemed to travel down her entire body in an intricate web-like pattern, her body jumped suddenly and Jerry pulled back sitting on the floor board with his feet on the ground outside the open door. He hung his head exhausted.

"I've done everything I can." He said wearily to Eric.

"Now what?" Eric leaned his impressive frame into the car and studied Sookie. Her skin was still glowing slightly and some color had returned to her cheeks.

"We get the hell out of here." Jerry pulled himself up and sat in the front passenger seat. Alice took the wheel and Eric sat in the back holding Sookie against his chest as they drove to the airport.

* * *

><p>A short Jet ride later Eric, Alice, Jerry, and a still unconscious Sookie pulled into the garage of Eric's home. Eric carried Sookie to her bedroom and laid her down on the bed.<p>

"How much longer will she be out?" Eric asked Jerry.

"It's not an exact science. I think she should wake within an hour or two." Jerry leaned against one of the bed posts and struggled to keep his eyes open.

"There's a spare room down the hall. Go heal yourself and get some rest." Eric could tell how weak Jerry was and wanted him strong in case Sookie needed him when she awoke.

Jerry nodded. "Wake me as soon as she is conscious." Jerry started for the door and stopped in the hall to give Alice a kiss.

"You feel... different." Alice pulled away so she could see Jerry's face. "Dark."

"I gave all my available light to Sookie. It will take months for me to fully recover without the aid of another fairy." Jerry shrugged. "You need to rest as well, love."

"I will shortly. It's more important for me to speak with Eric right now." Alice placed a kiss on Jerry's collar bone which was eye level to her. Jerry tilted her chin up and kissed her passionately.

"You're all the light I need." He whispered into her ear and disappeared into the spare room.

Alice smiled to herself and stepped into Sookie's bedroom. Eric was stretched out with his head and back against the headboard. Sookie was curled against him with her head against his stomach. Eric absentmindedly played with her hair while humming a song from his human life.

"I remember that." Alice sat on the opposite corner of the bed and addressed Eric. He looked up at her but said nothing. "You sang it to me before you left the night you died."

"It was the only thing that would soothe your nightmares." Eric said gently, finally stopping his hand in Sookie's hair and gently pulling her off of him.

"The nine years that followed that night were nothing but one giant nightmare. The world was frightening and cold without you protecting me."

"And the past thousand years? Is this life any better? I have hardly been near you for the duration."

"Just knowing you were alive was comfort enough."

"You've grown into a strong, courageous woman, Ildri. I see myself in you. However, what you did tonight was reckless and nearly got my beloved killed."

Alice winced at Eric's harsh words. "I have nothing to say other than to beg your forgiveness and thank you for trusting me. Sookie's heartbeat is growing stronger and I can smell her fairy blood."

"She's going to make it through." Eric said with certainty. "Although, I don't believe she will ever be the same."


	10. You Can't Drive Me Away

**AH! Endings are so hard to write! Like I said before, there will be sequel, too many loose ends and I'm not done playing yet. **

**Also, if you shop at Sephora, check out the TrueBlood inspired Tarte makeup palette, it's pretty awesome. **

**Still don't own Southern Vampires/TrueBlood. Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball get to claim them. **

**Keep up the reviews!**

* * *

><p>Sookie woke up feeling extremely peaceful. "Eric?" She rolled over so she could see the cold body next to her. Though she couldn't see the sun, Sookie could tell it was daylight based on the tightly closed black shutters on the window. She reached to the bed stand and flipped on the lamp. She examined her body and found that someone had thankfully cleaned the blood off and changed her clothes from the awful dress to one of her nightgowns.<p>

"I am here, dear one." Eric took her small hand in his large one and held it to his chest. "How do you feel?"

"Amazing! Like I've just had the best sleep ever, I'm so relaxed." Sookie smiled and in a burst of energy jumped off the bed and did a little twirl before turning back to Eric. "Everything is so clear! I can hear cars across the street and Alice and Jerry are... oh... nevermind what they're doing. And the sights, Eric! Baby, your eyes are so blue!"

Eric chuckled and sat on the edge of the bed waiting to hear more. However, just as quickly as her excitement came so did the memories of the past night.

"Oh my god." Sookie's face fell and she sank on to the bed next Eric. "Eric, am I... am I a _vampire?_" She felt tears starting to well in her eyes and desperately looked at Eric.

"No, you are not. Jareth saved you from that, although I don't fully understand the nature of what he did." Eric put a comforting arm around Sookie. "Would it bother you that much to be one of my kind?"

"I don't know. I've thought about it, but my only reason for becoming one would be to have more time with you."

"That's as good a reason as any."

"Wouldn't you get tired of always having to rescue me after a hundred or so years?" Sookie tried to lighten the tense conversation. Eric pulled away from her off of the bed and stood with his back turned. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

Eric turned suddenly and knelt on one knee in front of Sookie. "You are so frustrating at times." He scowled at her. Sookie opened her mouth to protest but was silenced by Eric's fingers on her lips. "You really do not understand what you are to me. If you could read my mind you would see how very frightening the depth of my obsession is for you. That night you walked into my bar I knew no other woman for the rest of eternity would satisfy me. I love you my perfect wife and cannot imagine a future without you by my side."

Eric bowed his head in an act of humility Sookie had never seen from him. Her eyes widened as her mind to tried to find a response.

"Eric." She ran a hand through his hair but he didn't respond. "Husband." Sookie never thought she would get to refer to a man with that title. Eric finally looked up.

"You have never addressed me as such." Eric stated.

"I've never really felt it until now." Sookie smiled and leaned down to kiss Eric. Eric pulled himself off the floor and moved so Sookie was laying underneath him in the bed. A knock at the door ended the moment.

Eric growled and pulled off of Sookie. "Come in, fairy." He called to the person behind the door.

Jerry walked in grinning. "Sookie, how do you feel?" He sat in a chair across the bed.

"Kind of..." Sookie twirled her index finger around her ear.

"Crazy?" Jerry asked and Sookie nodded 'yes'. "That's expected. Your entire body has changed. I gave you all of my available light in order to heal you and remove Felipe's blood."

"I'm sorry, I really don't understand." Sookie pressed for more information.

"Um," Jerry took a minute to gather his thoughts. "A vampire's major property is their blood, right? It's something sacred that's only shared with certain individuals. Well, a fairy's light is the same idea. We hold it closely to ourselves and only share it with certain people. In addition, a vampire's blood can create other vampires. Our light cannot create fairies from humans, but when a human has a small amount of light in them, as you do, we can add to that and essentially make you more fae. So basically, you are now almost completely fairy which means your powers are going to be growing and expanding. Does this make sense to you?"

"Will it fade?" Sookie was getting concerned and angry.

"Some, but not much. Your vision and hearing will likely return to normal in a few days, but the light within will not leave. It will change to suit your needs and you will become accustomed to it soon."

"Why did you do it? Why didn't you just let me die or get turned? You hardly know me, why would you give me something so personal?" Tears were starting to form as Sookie thought about never being human again.

Jerry looked genuinely sympathetic. "As for the first two questions, I did it because you are Eric's bonded which means you are connected to Alice. I knew how upset Eric would be, which would upset Alice and I never want to see her hurt when I can prevent it. The second is more complicated amd requires a confession on my behalf. I knew your grandfather, Fintan, very well. We fought many battles both together and against each other. You might say were the best of enemies. He saved my life in the fairy war I told you about and I have never forgotten that. Though I don't know _you_ as well as I would like, I can see Fintan in you and therefore could not allow you to succumb to darkness."

"What do you think of all this?" This time Sookie was looking at Eric.

"How much fairy or human you are does not matter to me. You are still you and still mine. I could hardly ask for a better outcome. What are you thinking, lover." Eric responded.

"I'm thinking, I'm hungry and am so tired of outside forces trying to screw with our relationship I could scream."

"The hunger we can take care of." Jerry smiled wryly. "But you are married to a very influential vampire, you're going to have to fight for your relationship. I'll be down in the kitchen." Jerry left without waiting for response.

"He's right, Sookie. Are you prepared for that?" Eric laid back on the bed. The call to rest for the day was becoming strong.

Sookie straddled him and looked down. "I don't like it, but yes. I'm willing and ready to fight tooth and nail in order to keep you." She put her hands on his chest and a warm glow dissolved into Eric's body.

Eric shivered, "What did you just do?"

"Made you mine as much as I'm yours." Sookie smiled and leaned down for a kiss. By the time their lips parted Eric was dead for the day. Sookie sighed and rolled of her vampire but remained laying next to him. She still had many questions for Jerry and there was still the queen of Oklahoma to deal with, along with a host of other problems, but for now she really just needed a sandwich.

She went down to the kitchen and found Jerry had prepared fried bologna sandwiches for them. As they ate and talked (not about anything important, just nice, blissful chatter) Sookie came to realize that that the peace she was feeling had a name: _home_.


End file.
